crafty_games_fansfandomcom-20200215-history
Talon Rock
North of the colony across the Silverbough lie a number of farmholds set up to provide the camp with foodstuffs — mostly grains and root vegetables, even some rice paddies. The eastern side of the river has minimal farming located right along the water's edge that is mostly restricted to simple gardening — the prosect of ogres scares people enough to not put anything too solid or difficult to replace on that side of the river. Beyond these shoreline developments are the Pech pastures. These lead into a progressively more arid plain that eventually becomes the dusty wastes of Avva's Anvil. West of the settlement the land rises into gently rolling hills and the Silverbough forest that houses region of elf-ruins known as the High Tombs. Economy In addition to acting as a service center for the miners, the colony has two major functions as the backbone of its economy — basic smelting work to refine the ore brought down from the mines by pack animal train, and assembling rafts for subsequentily transporting the semi-refined ore down stream, across the Six Lakes region, and eventually to the northern ruin-hold of Lin Moran, largest city of eastern Anmai. Following the recent discovery of a vein of precious stone, a lapidary has taken up residence and is turning out a small handful of stones every few weeks. Behind that comes the recreation industry, mostly whores and liquor. The colony possesses a devopled docks area jutting out into the Silverbough. In addition to the ore shipments loaded onto the rafts, it allows Talon Rock to act as a waystation for ships plying their trade up and down the river. Outsiders mooring at the docks attract a small service tarrif. The Northern Trade League is present (along with the small band of soldiers that accompany most Trade League investments) and takes an interest in providing specialized sevices (tool repair, luxury goods for the miners) as well as assessing and vertifying the outbound stock. The actual opperation owners are a Jaano merchant family based out of Lin Moran. The Central trade League has as of yet not take an interest in Talon Rock. As the Leagues have been becoming more forcful in their competition over the last decade, their absence is mostly considered a good thing. Regional Threats There's a good sized (12-15 mile across) lake down stream with several islands in it — and pirates have seized upon it as pretty good spot to ply their trade. They can base an operation anywhere in the area but loiter in the middle of the lake and strike rapidly at either side. The rafts tend to stick to either the east or west shoreline where they can be certain of being able to pole their way along to rapids at the outflow. Cat and mouse tactics ensue. The desert Ogres sometimes cross the wide stretch of Aava's Anvil to hunt for man-flesh. They dig fortified burrows from which they base their strikes into Anmai and to hold the prisoners to be sacrificed to the Bloodghost upon their return home. Fortunately sheep have the good sense to run when Ogre stink is on the wind, essentially placing the Pech shepherds in the role of look out. Anyone found to be abusing this trust generally isn't left able to do so again. Though ruined, the High Tombs are still home to a smattering of gaunt elves that are extremly proficient at trapping or maiming invaders to their anciant lands. Unfortunately this includes the lumberjacks who procure the wood for the rafts the settlement's economy depends upon. There is a lesser sunpool located in a rock outcropping about 2 miles up the Crush-Rock, providing comparitively easy access to sunchasers. Of course, there's no guarantee that anyone coming through the pool has the best intentions of Talon Rock at heart nor that new arrivals won't find themselves immediately accosted by opportunistic assailants. The Black Peaks themselves are known drake (and goblin!) territory — and problematically for the miners, the Jaano lack any sort of formalised relationship with them which can lead to misunderstandings and... hostilities. }} Category: Fantasy CraftCategory: SettingCategory: SunchaserCategory: Quest Hubs